miraculousladybugfandomcom-20200222-history
Plagg
|gender = Genderless |pronoun = He/Him |Age = 5000+ |miraculous = cat |friends = Adrien Agreste Tikki Ancient Chinese Cat Miraculous holder |food = Any type of cheese (especially Camembert), but excluding dairy-free cheese |likes = Shiny things Playing Watching TV Camembert Teasing Adrien about his love for Ladybug |dislikes = Adrien moping about Ladybug Being wet Talking about romance |species = Kwami |first = The Bubbler |latest = |aliases = Buddyby Adrien in "Mr. Pigeon" |residence = Agreste mansion in Paris, France China (past) Mexico (past) Italy (past) |abilities = Flight Levitation Miraculous transformation Intangibility Inability to be filmed Cataclysm |image complex = Plagg pic 2.png|Plagg Aqua-Plagg Temp.png|Aqua Plagg Plagg_Glacier1.png|Plagg Glacier }} is the kwami of destruction that is connected to the Cat Miraculous, and with his power, its wearer can use the ring to transform into a black cat-themed superhero, the current wearer being Adrien Agreste. Appearance Plagg is a small black creature that is 10 centimeters (4 inches) tall.https://twitter.com/1209Sina/status/854076394917310464 He has a large head and small body. His appearance is very cat-like, having cat ears, a tail, two cat incisors, and green cat-like eyes, along with one whisker on his forehead and one dark blue whisker on each cheek. With the insides of his mouth being purple. After drinking the green Miraculous Potion, Plagg's whiskers are glowing light green. He has a tail with a caudal fin instead of legs, and his arms have pectoral fins, all of his fins being light green. As Plagg-glacier he gains three ice crystals on his head and the fur on his body becomes thicker. Personality At his best, Plagg can be described as being carefree and easygoing. At his worst, he is negligent, overindulgent, lazy, and sour. He isn't very helpful and doesn't take situations quite as seriously as he should.https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B5Qry0SBvmdNZjBrckwxb1Y4TU0/view?pli=1 Quite the picky eater, he only enjoys eating cheese, especially Camembert, which Adrien will feed him not only in order to fuel his transformation into Cat Noir, but also to bribe him when he's not being helpful. He seems to like anything that is shiny and will also get distracted by anything that resembles Camembert, including Chloé's bracelet. Often making bad choices, like playing with Chloé's bracelet and causing an argument of it being stolen in the class after it gets stuck on his head, Plagg can be quite troublesome. He also seems to find others' misfortunes amusing, especially Adrien's, along with dirty secrets that they keep. However, Plagg does have a kinder side that comes out, and he will be serious if the situation requires him to be. He tries to stop Adrien from transforming, as he hasn't finished explaining everything about the Cat Miraculous, in "Ladybug & Cat Noir", and he thinks Adrien's idea to talk Volpina out of causing harm isn't as useful as being Cat Noir is in the episode of the same name. Plagg can be quite curious at times when he flew off into Chloé's bag in "Rogercop", wanting to know what was in Gabriel's safe in "Volpina" or wanting to see who Ladybug really was in "Lady Wifi" and when he flew around Adrien's room for the first time in "Origins Part 1" looking for food. Unlike Adrien, Plagg doesn't mind being cooped up and is optimistic and willing to look on the brighter side of things as seen in "The Collector" and "Captain Hardrock". At times, Plagg can be secretive but loyal seen in "Syren" where he refused to tell any secrets about Master Wang Fu. According to Adrien in "Plagg (webisode)", he is out of control and arrogant. In "Sandboy" Plagg shows his sensitive side when he cries out of worry for Nooroo. He also displays a clever side when he tricks Sandboy into the path of an upcoming subway train when the villain was chasing him. Plagg also cares deeply about Adrien, best seen in "Syren", when he tells Adrien that Cat Noir is replaceable but not him. Also in "Sandboy", when he calls Adrien the best Cat Noir he's ever had. According to Master Fu in "Style Queen", Plagg is reckless bordering too reckless without an owner and yet he can be rebellious when he disobeyed Master Wang's order to stay put. Abilities Plagg is able to fly and levitate. Despite being small, he can carry objects greater or heavier than him, including a large slice of Camembert or a TV remote. He can also pass through solid objects, like in "Volpina" when he phases through Gabriel Agreste's safe to get inside and unlock it for Adrien. As a kwami, Plagg gives the wearer the power of destruction and transforms them into a black cat-themed superhero by entering the Cat Miraculous. Plagg, during the time his wearer is transformed, is aware of what is going on, albeit not able to communicate with them. For example, in "Dark Cupid", he remembers the events going on while Adrien was under the influence of Dark Cupid's arrow and informs him that he was rude to Ladybug and he fought against her. Whenever the wearer uses Cataclysm, Plagg begins losing power and eventually detransforms in about 5 minutes. Plagg has to recharge by eating Camembert, which Adrien doesn't like the smell of. When fed the correct potion, Plagg can access a form known as "Aqua Plagg". Aqua Plagg is able to provide his holder additional abilities, such as breathing underwater and additional parts to their suit, such as flippers. Or when fed the ice potion, Plagg can access a form known as "Plagg Glacier". Plagg Glacier is able to provide his holder additional parts to their suit such as ice skates. Plagg is also able to use Cataclysm himself without inhabiting a miraculous. This is shown in "Style Queen" when he uses it to destroy the Eiffel Tower and crack the surrounding area. He seems to be extremely powerful, capable of causing untold destruction without being restricted by his wearer. According to Master Fu, he was notably responsible for the destruction of Atlantis, the leaning tower of Pisa and the extinction of dinosaurs. Apparently, he had too much cheese when he destroyed Atlantis, he ‘didn’t see’ the tower of Pisa and flew into it, and he does admit he went a ‘bit’ overboard with Dinosaurs, but he simply said, ‘I was young!’ Relationships Adrien Agreste Plagg works with Adrien to help him become Cat Noir, but he doesn't show great amounts of kindness or dedication towards him most of the time. He once hid from Adrien instead of coming out to help him when Stormy Weather was on the loose, and the only thing that lured him out is Camembert. He often teases him, usually for his impossible love for Ladybug, or points out questionable decisions when he isn't opting for doing them himself. However, he refers to Ladybug as the love of Adrien's life and questions why he didn't take the chance to find out her secret identity after the battle with Lady Wifi. However, Plagg has shown that he does care for Adrien, like when he asks if he's okay when his father doesn't appear for parent show-and-tell at school and in "A Christmas Special" when he genuinely tells Adrien "Merry Christmas." Plagg once lets Adrien neglect his duties as Cat Noir, suggesting that he should have fun at his birthday party before trapping the Bubbler's akuma. He also gives him cheese, something he doesn't usually share, for his birthday, even though Adrien doesn't want it and Plagg eats it for him. Also, unlike Tikki, he doesn't pressure him when it comes to working. He is informative to Adrien at times, like when he warns him that they can't transform in "Rogercop" while Chloé's bracelet is stuck on Plagg's head, as it would damage Cat Noir's powers. In "Simon Says", Plagg looks concerned and sad for Adrien when Gabriel hugs him and leaves quickly when he notices Adrien's ring for the first time. Also as a sign that he cares, is in "Glaciator", believing that Adrien had a heartache, Plagg offers to share his cheese with him. Plagg also attempts to cheer Adrien up in "Captain Hardrock" by performing a brief concert for him when he wasn't allowed to go to his friends' concert. In "Syren", when Adrien threatened to remove his Miraculous if Plagg doesn't spill his secrets. He admits in a way that Adrien is his close friend. But when Master Wang Fu arrives Plagg is relieved that he doesn't have to hide secrets from Adrien. In "Sandboy", he can easily tell the real Adrien from a fake Adrien quoting, "The real one talks nonsense but it's never this bad." Seeing the damage, Plagg hoped Adrien was okay and was relieved he survived his nightmare. After the ordeal he embraced Adrien for letting him have his freedom (mostly) and being the best Cat Noir ever. In "Style Queen", he shows great concern for Adrien when he is turned into a golden statue by the villain. In "Frozer", Plagg jokes on how he greets a Camembert before eating it as an advice for Adrien who is unsure about whether Ladybug is his only crush after giving a rose to Kagami Tsurugi, though Adrien thinks that Plagg should give this piece of advice to someone else. In "Mayura (Heroes' Day - Part 2)", Plagg rarely but also generously shared his Camembert with Adrien, which the latter, unlike how he normally would instinctively detest it, gladly accepted and he thanks Plagg. Tikki In "The Dark Owl", Plagg sees Tikki after Marinette and Adrien detransform, who shushes him when he expresses surprise. To regain his energy, Plagg accepts sharing a macaron with Tikki and they "know each other very well."https://twitter.com/WinnyGZ/status/690812112290107393 In "Sandboy", after leaving Adrien; he meets with Tikki on a rooftop affectionately calls her "Sugarcube". And yet, they both share the concern of contacting Nooroo. Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Ladybug Plagg has never met Marinette, but in "Stoneheart", he teases Adrien by referring to him and Marinette as "two lovebirds". In "Dark Cupid", unaware that the Valentine's Day card came from Marinette, upon reading it Plagg comments "that anyone who writes as sickeningly sweet as you must be your soulmate." While watching Fill My Shoes in "Troublemaker", Plagg sees all the pictures of Adrien in Marinette's room, calling her another secret admirer. In "Style Queen", Plagg officially meets Marinette and tells her of his owner's recklessness. With Ladybug, Plagg knows that Adrien has a crush on her and how much she means to him, but he is skeptical about Adrien's feelings, reminding him that he doesn't know who Ladybug really is underneath the mask. However, he occasionally shows that he does get behind Ladybug and Adrien becoming a couple, like being upset with Adrien not staying around to see Ladybug detransform in "Lady Wifi". In "Riposte", Plagg respects Ladybug enough that he questions if Adrien should leave the place she hid him to transform. While not caring about it beforehand, he learns her secret identity in "Dark Owl", when he finds her plan to trick Dark Owl, involving detransforming, surprising.https://curiouscat.me/MiraculousMX/post/257015426 In "Style Queen", Plagg saves Ladybug just as she was under the villain's mercy by performing Cataclysm onto the Eiffel Tower, buying Ladybug time to defeat her. She also sees the destructive power of his Cataclysm as it breaks the Eiffel Tower and replies saying "No wonder he wasn't allowed out". When she asked about Cat Noir's safety, Plagg assured her he would watch over him. Gabriel Agreste/Hawk Moth Plagg and Gabriel have never met, and when Adrien suggests that his father is playing a prank on him with Plagg in "Stoneheart", Plagg adamantly warns Adrien that he can never reveal his secret identity to his father or anyone else. Although rarely commenting on it, Plagg can tell that a lot of Gabriel's actions toward Adrien make him very disappointed. The discovery of Gabriel's secret safe excites Plagg in "Volpina", though he quickly loses interest after seeing nothing interesting, other than thinking he may remember the book from somewhere. In "The Collector", Plagg voiced concerns about Gabriel being able to see him thus revealing Adrien's identity as Cat Noir but was happy that kwamis couldn't be filmed or photographed. Like Adrien, Plagg is unaware that Gabriel is Hawk Moth but "Sandboy" he shutters at the idea of being discovered by him. Nino Lahiffe Never having met Nino, Plagg knows that Adrien views him as his best friend. He reassures Adrien that they can save Nino from his akumatization after enjoying the party for a while in "The Bubbler", and he is very amused by Nino's attempt to reveal his feelings for Marinette in "Animan", listening to the conversation on Adrien's head. Chloé Bourgeois Although never meeting her, Plagg doesn't care much for her. He has fun teasing Adrien about him possibly being in love her Chloé when they learn about Alya's belief in Chloé being Ladybug in "Lady Wifi". He also invades Chloé's bag for what looks like a box of Camembert, and after learning it isn't, he plays with her bracelet before it gets stuck on his head, leading to a lot of problems, including getting Marinette in trouble. Master Wang Fu Similar to Tikki, Plagg is loyal to Wang Fu where he refused to tell Adrien any secrets in "Syren". But when Wang meets Adrien in person, Plagg happily introduces him. In "Style Queen", he disagrees with the guardian that he's dangerous and yet Plagg doesn't listen to him. Nooroo Plagg is aware that Nooroo's powers are being used for evil and promises to free him one day. In "Sandboy", he knows that it's Nooroo's birthday and misses him dearly to the point where he cries. Wayzz Plagg and Wayzz seem to get along well with each other. Sightings Episodes Comics and books Other Trivia * Plagg's name is based on the word "plague."https://twitter.com/Thomas_Astruc/status/648192736970022912 * Plagg is based on a black cat, which in some cultures is a symbol of bad luck. * For Plagg, while doing the English dialogue needed for animating the show, Matthew Géczy used a British accent. * He was bigger in the Ladybug PV, being around the size of Félix's head. * Plagg does not like to eat any food besides cheese.https://twitter.com/MoonieBalloonie/status/756967343620620292 However, there are several times when he eats something that is not Camembert in order to recharge. ** In the third issue of Miraculous Adventures, he reluctantly eats a granola bar. ** Also, in "The Puppeteer", he appears to display interest in "buttery popcorn". ** In "The Dark Owl", he shares a macaron from Marinette's bakery with Tikki. * He is the first kwami to have their miraculous destroyed, it being erased with Cat Noir in "Timebreaker" by the villain of the same name. However, this outcome is prevented when Ladybug goes back in time and stops her. * In "Ladybug & Cat Noir", he tells Adrien that he met the genie of the lamp in the past. * Plagg enjoys playing like a puppy and watching TV.https://officialmiraculousladybug.tumblr.com/post/159430554187/any-fun-facts-about-plagg * Plagg keeps a stash of Camembert in a cupboard in Adrien's room, as seen in "Sapotis". * According to Master Fu in "Style Queen", it is stated that Plagg caused the sinking of Atlantis, the tilting of the Leaning Tower of Pisa, and the extinction of the dinosaurs. es:Plagg ru:Плагг pl:Plagg fr:Plagg pt-br:Plagg ko:플랙 de:Plagg Category:Kwamis Category:Recurring Characters Category:Genderless